Bite Me
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy bit Hermione Granger on her hand. Now, the consequences of his actions were making themselves felt. Veela Draco. M for lemons. On hold temporarily.
1. Chapter 1

**A veela story! Those who read my Dramione drabbles will recognise this from chapter 21. Well, I've finally finished the first chapter. :) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You know I don't own the recognisable characters and stuff. :(**

 _ **Bite Me**_

 **Chapter One**

In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy bit Hermione Granger on her hand. He got two weeks detention for it, and she got a brief visit to the school infirmary. The reason he bit her? They had been paired in potions, a bad idea, though Snape would forever deny that, and had been arguing over how many runespoor eggs were needed in their potion. Granger had been waving her hand in front of his face, and he'd simply leaned forward and bitten her, hard, drawing blood.

Now, almost three years later, Draco stood before his parents, hearing how he was one quarter plus veela, and that he needed to find his mate, and he wondered briefly about that day. He'd felt extremely irate at the bushy haired mudb- er, muggleborn, (Don't say the bad 'm' word for Merlin's sake! Don't even _think_ it! Get out of the habit! Think of _not_ ending up in Azkaban!) and had lashed out without thinking. Had he been partially transformed? His father had at one point been telling him that veela could do so before they hit maturity, sometimes even without realising it.

Had he done so when he'd bitten Granger? He'd been unusually riled up by her know it all remarks and haughty attitude. Absently he rubbed his teeth with his tongue, wondering if they'd sharpened to fangs. He'd overheard some second year chit gossiping about how Granger'd had puncture marks right before he'd taken House points away, as he had been a prefect. Had his bite injected any of his venom? It wouldn't have been potent, what with him not having hit so called maturity. Juvenile, his father had called it. Pftht!

Speaking of his father… "Are you listening to me, Draco?" Lucius snapped at his only son.

"Yes father," Draco replied automatically.

"Oh really? Then what was I just saying?"

Shite! "Um…"

Lucius sighed. "Is it really too much to ask that you pay attention?" he enquired.

"Sorry father," Draco spoke contritely. "You were saying?"

Lucius started in once more on the trials of looking for your perfect mate, and Draco couldn't help it, he zoned out again. His perfect mate? He inwardly scoffed and decided that he didn't really want one. After all, it wasn't like he'd die without one. Having a mate meant that he wouldn't be attracted to other women though, and he didn't like that idea. He was a war hero now, alongside Potter and the Weasel, because his family had switched sides when Voldemort returned, acting as spies alongside Severus.

The title was causing him to be a witch magnet like never before.

But despite that, he wasn't really interested in those fake women who only wanted one thing, and he was beginning to believe it was because of his veela genes. His father had told him, after all, that he would develop a lack of interest in the opposite sex, unless it was his mate, which really sucked for little Draco.

Draco tuned in momentarily on what his father was saying, something about the mating process, and before he could zone out again, he heard the words "bite your mate", and immediately his father had his whole and undivided attention.

"Bite?" he asked. "I have to _bite_ my mate? Why?"

"To inject your venom of course," Lucius said irritably. "Weren't you listening, boy?"

Draco flushed at being called a boy, and muttered an apology, which his father ignored. "As I was saying," Lucius continued, "during your first mating, you will bite the girl, injecting her with your venom. This will bond your magic to hers, thus making you whole. Once your union is fully consummated, the two of you must stay joined for at least an hour to ensure that the magic has worked properly…"

"What if it hasn't?" Draco asked, interrupting.

Lucius frowned and told him, "Then you try again. Don't interrupt."

"But…" Draco spoke up, then stopped at the glare his father gave him.

"Is there a reason for your interruption?" he asked.

"What kind of bite is it?" Draco asked. "Is it specifically during the, uh, mating, or could it accidentally happen, in say, a random 'biting'?"

"Why on earth would you randomly bite someone?" Lucius demanded.

"Er… No reason," Draco prevaricated.

His father gave him an odd look, then it seemed that a spark of comprehension dawned in his eyes, and he sighed, covering his face briefly with his hand. "Draco, are you talking about that time you bit the mudblood in school?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco admitted. "And you're not supposed to use that word anymore, remember?"

Lucius gave him a small, hard glare and said, "Yes, well, your mother isn't currently here to 'chastise' me for it now, is she?"

Narcissa Malfoy had turned over a new leaf after the war, and she was dragging her husband and son along with her, willing or no. One of the things she'd done was to ban Lucius and Draco from saying mudblood, and other such derogatory terms. Draco was adjusting easily; at least, compared to his father. Lucius still slipped up here and there, and Draco's mother would 'punish' her husband in ways that Draco didn't even want to think about. Lucius was trying to get used to the way their world worked these days, but it was slow going.

"I wouldn't put it past her to get one of the elves to spy on you, and tell her about this," Draco said, enjoying the momentarily worried look his father had.

The elder Malfoy shrugged and said, "We're getting off topic. Back to the mud- er- muggleborn. Perhaps we should go over the incident, try to figure out if it's relevant to the veela. What exactly happened again?"

"We were paired in Potions," Draco told him, attempting to recall more. "Our potion needed runespoor eggs, and Granger was telling me we needed three more eggs in it than I'd put in. She was waving her hand in front of my face in that swotty manner of hers, and I got so angry, I just leaned forward and bit her."

"Were your fangs elongated?" Lucius asked.

"I don't remember," Draco admitted. "Probably, though, since I overheard that she'd gotten puncture wounds a few days later."

Lucius sighted, and once again covered his face with his hand. "This is quite serious," he said. "If your venom was injected into her bloodstream, then there could be serious consequences for her and any male she's with. Since your genes matured completely yesterday, anything she does of a romantic gesture with another could harm the person in question."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, quite surprised.

"Now that your veela genes have matured, any other male she kisses on the lips will feel intense pain," he was told. "It could in fact kill him if the kiss doesn't break off quickly. Even if she's not your mate, the venom inside her will react to anyone in this manner, except you."

"Even if she's not my mate?" Draco asked. "But wait, would the venom really still be inside her? Surely it would have dissipated by now?"

Lucius shook his head. "Veela venom does not break down in the bloodstream," he told his worried son. "It will still be inside her, and would have been activated last night."

"Granger is dating the Weasel," Draco said. "Should we go warn them?"

Lucius looked a little reluctant to go 'rescue' a Weasley, and Draco couldn't really blame him. His father sighed, and said, "I suppose we should. You wouldn't happen to know where Miss Granger would be right now?"

It was quarter to eleven in the morning, so he knew the swot would be at the Ministry, working. "Ministry of Magic," Draco said. "Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She's revamped that whole department to better the welfare of magical creatures, instead of outright controlling them."

Lucius muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably like, "Predictable little chit," but then he indicated Draco to follow him, and headed out of the room, down the corridor, and into the main sitting room they used for floo travel.

"We need to speak to her before anything happens," Lucius spoke, striding over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Come along, Draco. There is a test that will solve this, one way or another. Ministry of Magic!"

His father stepped through, and as he followed, Draco wondered briefly just what this test was, and how Granger was going to react to all of this. He was _not_ looking forward to being on the pointy end of her wand.

OoOoO

Hermione Granger's life after the war was going swimmingly. She had the job she wanted, working at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which she was now in charge of. Working with Kingsley had seen legislation brought in to protect the rights of many magical creatures, such as house elves and werewolves, and the blind execution of creatures was a thing of the past. Any execution these days was done as a last resort.

Her personal life was going well, too. She was dating Ron, after years of the two of them dancing around one another. Their kiss at the final battle had chucked out all of their reservations, and they were happy. Ron was currently out on assignment for the auror office, but he and Harry were supposed to be back this morning, and he'd promised to pop in to see her as soon as they'd reported in to their boss. She'd heard someone talking before that Harry was already back, so she expected Ron at any moment.

There was a ton of paperwork to go over in the meantime, and Hermione's quill was scratching over the parchment in front of her when there was a knock at her door. Smiling, she called out, "Come in," and her boyfriend of four and a half years strode in. Hermione was immediately up and out of her chair, greeting him with a hug before letting him sit down. He looked exhausted.

"Did everything go well?" she asked.

"Yup," Ron grinned at her. "We got the bastards, and they're being processed for Azkaban as we speak."

Ron and Harry had told her they were going after Avery, one of the last Deatheaters left on the loose, and some of his cohorts. They probably shouldn't have, since the Deatheater cases were mostly confidential, but they were always telling her these things, knowing they could trust her to keep quiet about them. Still, Hermione told them that they really shouldn't be breaking the rules anymore, they were full fledged aurors with serious responsibilities, but they still did it anyway.

"That's good, she smiled.

Ron stood then, and gathered her into his arms. "I've missed you," he said, pulling her into a hug. "So much."

"Me too," Hermione agreed, closing her eyes briefly in contentment.

Ron leaned down then, pressing his lips to hers, before leaping away with a yelp, holding his hands to his mouth. "What is it?" Hermione exclaimed, rushing to him.

"Blimey 'Mione!" he swore. "Did someone jinx your lips or something? I just got the worst jolt!"

"What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Then what the fuck just happened?"

"Language Ron!"

Ron stood there rubbing his mouth, still cursing, as Hermione pulled out her wand and did a diagnosing spell, but came up with nothing. She did one on Ron, just to check, and it was still negative. Pocketing her wand, she sighed at her grumpy boyfriend.

"What _exactly_ happened when you kissed me?" she asked.

"It was like a jolt of that elektrikey muggles use," he told her. "Hurt like the bugger!"

"Electricity," Hermione automatically corrected. "It could have been a one off. Maybe we should try again?"

Ron looked dubious. "I don't really want to get shocked again," he told her.

"Fine," she told him. "But you can't go through our relationship not kissing me."

Ron sighed a long suffering sigh. "Alright," he agreed. "But only a quick one."

Slowly and hesitantly, he leaned down to touch her lips with his, and almost immediately was flung back. "Ron!"

Ron had slammed into the wall, and he was groaning and mumbling about curses jinxes as Hermione knelt next to him, checking him over with her wand. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No," he grumbled. "Yes. I don't know. We've got a problem, 'Mione."

She sighed. "I know. Maybe would should go to St Mungo's, see if there's anything we can't detect with the normal spells?"

Ron nodded and stood, and the two of them headed for the Ministry atrium, after Hermione had a quick word with a co-worker to let them know where she was going. It was about a quarter to eleven when they stepped through the floo to the magical hospital, and they immediately headed for reception, where they were directed to fourth floor. A Healer was paged and would be along to see them shortly.

When the mediwizard Healer Jones arrived, he performed some spells, but couldn't find anything wrong. He then took some blood for testing, saying he would be back in half an hour, way less time than it took for muggle blood testing. In the meantime, Hermione and Ron sat, anxiously waiting, neither really daring to touch the other. When the half hour was up, the Healer returned, but he was not alone.

"What the hell is the ferret and his father doing here!" Ron demanded, pointing at the two Malfoys with Healer Jones.

 **So what did you think? I have to say, that bit about Ron getting shocked was inspired by X-Men, when Rogue kissed that guy at the beginning of the first movie, and he nearly died. Or did he actually die? It's been sooooooooo long since I've watched the movie, I can't remember that bit. :( Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Been awhile, I know, but here's a new chapter for you guys! :)**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

 **Chapter Two**

Draco glared at Weasley, then proceeded to ignore him when Healer Jones spoke. "They are here because it seems they are involved in what's happening," he said, but got no further when Weasley interrupted.

"So _they_ did this to me and Mione?!" he yelled, and Draco noted the fact that Hermione winced at his volume and tone. At least, he figured that was why she winced.

"Please, Mr Weasley, do not jump to conclusions, and let me speak," Healer Jones said firmly, and continued when the red headed git shut his mouth. "I was in the middle of the blood test when they came with Director Cambridge to inform me of a certain situation. Further tests confirmed what they feared."

"What did they fear?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger," Lucius spoke then. "Do you remember an incident in your fifth year Potions class, where my son bit your hand?"

Hermione nodded slowly, obviously remembering, and then Lucius continued, "You may or may not know this, but the Malfoy family has veela blood in it. Draco is basically one quarter veela, and when he bit you, he accidentally injected some immature venom into your bloodstream."

Hermione gasped and the Weasel looked a bit green. "So what does this mean?" Hermione asked. "Surely the venom would have broken down by now?"

"Veela venom remains in the bloodstream permanently," Healer Jones spoke up. "It's mostly to ensure that the connection between a veela and their mate remains permanent."

"So what do we do then?" Weasley asked a bit sullenly. "Hermione and I are together, but we can't do anything without it hurting me."

"What exactly happened, Mr Weasley?" Lucius asked, deigning to speak to the Weasel. "It's important for Draco and I to know so we can figure out how to resolve this."

Ron explained what happened, and when he said that the second kiss caused worse pain, Draco noticed a 'look' in his father's eye. "It would seem that things are as bad as I'd feared," he sighed.

"Is Hermione his mate?" Ron asked, shocking Draco with his insight. He'd always considered him a dunce, after all.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"Fleur sat us all down to talk about veela stuff before her and Bill's wedding," the red head said. "One of the things she talked about was veela venom. I think it was before either you or Harry turned up that summer."

"I do not know if Miss Granger is my son's mate or not," Lucius said. "There is only one way to find out, and it will require my son biting her again."

Hermione looked absolutely aghast. " _Why_ does he have to bite me?" she demanded. "What good will that do?"

"It's simple," Healer Jones spoke. "When Draco bites you, more venom will enter your bloodstream. If you are not his mate, the venom will switch off, affecting the older venom in you as well. But if you _are_ his mate, then it will bond with your blood and magic."

"But what if I don't want to be his mate?" Hermione asked. "Do I not get a choice in this?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you _have_ to accept him," Healer Jones told her. "It's the law."

OoOoO

Hermione was feeling sick to her stomach. The prospect of being forced to be with Draco Malfoy for the rest of her life made her insides feel like they were being turned inside out.

"The law?" she whispered, and Healer Jones nodded.

"It was put in place after a particularly violent attack on the fiancé of a woman who'd recently learned she was a veela's mate," he said. "She refused the bond, and when she became intimate with him, the veela sensed it, tracked them down, and killed her fiancé, severely mauling her in the process. She later succumbed to her wounds, and the veela killed himself because of his grief and guilt."

"The law is there to protect people, Miss Granger," Lucius drawled at the horrified look on her face. "Without it, there would have been more fatalities, with the veela, their mates, and other witches and wizards. The urge to protect and defend is incredibly strong, and sometimes cannot be controlled without years of practice, especially with pure veelas."

"What's the likelihood of Mal-er Draco, becoming violently enraged?" Hermione asked, a little apprehensive.

"Unlikely," Healer Jones told her. "But not impossible. He is only about quarter, but the urge to protect what's his would still be there."

Hermione and Ron shared a look, and she sighed. "How do we go about this, then?"

"First, I'll have to ask Mister Weasley and Mister Malfoy here to leave," Healer Jones said, indicating Ron and Lucius. "Privacy will be needed for this, just in case you are young Mister Malfoy's mate."

"Why on earth do we need privacy for that?" Hermione asked. "Isn't he just going to… uh… bite me?"

"Technically, yes," Healer Jones said. "But if his venom bonds with you, then it could get quite… er… _carnal_ in nature."

Hermione felt sick, and she saw that Ron looked rather green as well. "Can… can Hermione and I have a moment to talk first?" he asked.

Lucius and Draco looked like they didn't want to allow it, but Hermione didn't give a damn. She stepped closer to Ron and glared defiantly at the two Malfoys, the elder of whom gave a barely perceptible sigh and nodded, indicating for the Healer to leave, and he followed him. Draco, on the other hand, looked like he was going to stay and say that there was now way he was leaving them alone, but his father noticed and dragged him out with him.

"You have ten minutes," was Lucius's parting words as the door to the examination room shut behind him.

Hermione and Ron faced each other, and he reached out a hand to brush against her cheek. "I don't want to lose you," he said.

"I don't want to lose you either," Hermione told him. "But they said I'll have no choice."

"Stupid bloody ferret!" Ron swore. "Stupid git should have kept his bloody fangs to himself back in fifth year!"

"But would that have really mattered?" Hermione asked. "I mean, if I really am his mate?"

Ron shrugged, then sighed. "Probably not," he admitted, then said a moment later, "You know, Bill had to go through a lot of this when Fleur chose him as her mate. She was adamant, despite mum's objections, and there was nearly an incident, too."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Hermione said, a small smile on her lips at the idea of Ron being interested in Bill's life. The two of them weren't the closest thanks to their age gap. Charlie was more likely to be involved in Bill's life.

Ron shrugged and said, "Well, Fleur and her family thought it was important for all of us to know, after she and mum nearly came to blows that time."

They were silent a moment, then Hermione asked, "Why do you think our second kiss was worse?"

"Dunno," Ron said with a shrug. "Maybe the prat's venom thought I hadn't learned my lesson, or something like that."

"I don't want to be his mate," Hermione almost whined. "He's awful, has always been horrible to me. How can I put that aside?"

"You'll have to," Ron said. "Besides, the Malfoy family's all 'reformed' these days, if you can believe the papers."

"You're being so calm and mature about this," Hermione noted. "I mean, you did yell at them before, but that's just you."

"I really just wanted to wipe the smirk off the bugger's face," he admitted. "With my fist, of course, much more satisfying."

"I can guarantee that it is," Hermione grinned, remembering third year.

"That's what made me think about it," Ron told her, then his own grin faded. "If you _are_ his mate, promise me you'll at least still be my friend. Even if we can't be together anymore."

"I promise," Hermione told him, taking his hand in hers. "No matter what he says. Though I don't think it'll happen. I mean, I really doubt that I'm his mate. We're hardly compatible, after all."

"Alright then," Ron said, "let's get this over with."

OoOoO

Draco was chomping at the bit as they waited for Hermione and Weasel to finish talking. He hated the idea of them alone in there, who knew what they were doing? Ignoring, of course, the logic that said that they _couldn't_ do anything, because of the venom. But since laying eyes on her again, Draco was beginning to believe that she really was his mate. Her reluctance didn't sit well with him, and he was constantly fighting with himself to go in there and tear her away from Weasley.

Naturally, his father had noticed his behaviour, and Draco figured that his father probably thought that Hermione was his mate, too. Years ago, there was no way that Lucius Malfoy would have accepted a muggleborn into the family, no matter the veela connection. But thanks to the war, and his wife's determination to change the family ways, Draco knew that his father didn't truly care about blood anymore. Despite what he occasionally said to Draco when he complained about things.

Thinking of his mother had him wondering what she would think of this. His mother was visiting with her sister today, and Draco knew she wasn't going to be happy about being kept out of this. He'd sensed a little trepidation from Lucius over the last hour or so, and knew that his father was concerned about his wife's reaction to all of this as well.

Contemplating his parents, Draco didn't notice when the door to the examination room opened and Weasley came out, but he noticed as soon as Hermione did. She seemed determined, her back ramrod straight and her chin held high. Probably had herself thoroughly convinced that this was all just some big mistake. It wasn't, though, and Draco had already accepted that.

"I'm ready," she told them. "Let's get this done."

"Excellent," Healer Jones smiled. "We'll head off to the first floor, they're better equipped for this sort of thing."

"First floor…" Hermione said. "That's the creature induced injuries ward."

"That's right," Healer Jones said. "They also have specialists for treating creatures and beings that are brought in. Young Mister Malfoy won't be the first veela they've had on the ward, either."

They went up one floor, and when they arrived, Healer Jones went immediately to speak to the Healer on duty. He came back about ten minutes later with a witch in lime green robes. "This is Healer Samantha Sweeney," he introduced. "She'll be overseeing everything from here on, as she's the expert here. I'll be headed back down, but don't hesitate to call if you need me."

He shook their hands and left. "Alright," Healer Sweeney said. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, if you could follow me. Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley, you can stay in the waiting room, if you'd like."

The Healer took off then, Hermione hot on her heels. Draco followed almost reluctantly, wondering if the Healer was going to insist on being in the room at the same time. He bloody well hoped not! There was no way he wanted an audience when he bit Hermione and then surely shagged her.

The room she led them to was private and apparently sound proofed, because the instant they stepped in and closed the door, the usual drone of a hospital vanished. Healer Sweeney waved her wand about the room, setting up wards, no doubt, before insisting on giving them both a cursory check-up before she would even leave them alone. Hermione took the check-up with little fuss, though Draco chose not to hide his reluctance.

"Alright," Healer Sweeney said eventually. "The wards I cast will allow you the privacy you need, if it becomes necessary. If it isn't, then you'll be able to get out easily enough. Good luck you two, I'll see you both when it's over, either way."

Then they were left alone.

 **So what did you think? Review please!**

 **Ps: Lemon next chapter! I'll be taking my time with it, because I want it to be longer than most of my lemons. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Got this chapter done this afternoon, and now it's ready for posting. :) Only one chapter left after this.**

 **Warning! Lemon ahead! ;)**

 **Disclaimer that I do not own the Harry Potter universe and** **all** **the things contained therein.**

 **Chapter Three**

Lucius resisted sneering at the Weasley pacing frantically before him. His nerves were clear to see, and he supposed he couldn't blame him. After all, he would be a nervous wreck too, if the woman he was dating was about to become a veela's mate. The idea of someone else having a claim on Narcissa would drive Lucius spare too.

He hated to admit it, but he admired the boy's resolve to stick around, knowing what was sure to happen.

It had only been a few minutes since the Healer had come out after locking his son and Miss Granger in, and Lucius wondered how long this was going to take. Maybe he should contact Narcissa? Getting Luffy here to fetch her was a good idea, and he called the house elf to him, ignoring the pause in the pacing of the Weasley boy.

"Master calls Luffy?"

"Luffy, please go to Andromeda Tonks home and find Narcissa," Lucius said. "Tell her to come to Saint Mungo's on the first floor, it's about our son. But make sure she doesn't go into a panic, he's not hurt or anything."

Luffy's eyes were wide. "Yes master, Luffy will do this!"

Once the elf was gone, Lucius settled back into one of the seats to wait. As he did so, he contemplated the idea of having a mudblood- er, _muggleborn_ \- in the family. It wasn't as disagreeable an idea as it once would have been to him. Lucius had been raised to believe that magic at its most pure was superior to everything and all, and anyone less than a pureblood would taint them in every way possible. But the second leg of the war had shown him otherwise. Now, he knew he could accept this Granger girl into the family, though there would undoubtedly be an adjustment period. Might as well start adjusting now, he supposed.

"You said please."

Weasley's voice broke his thoughts. "What are you on about?" Lucius demanded.

"You said please to your house elf."

Spine stiffening, Lucius said, "That's none of your business."

"You know, Hermione created S.P.E.W. when we were in school," Ron said.

"What on earth is spew?" Lucius demanded. "On second thought, I don't care."

"Doesn't matter," the younger man said. "You'll be hearing all about it from her soon enough."

The defeatism in his voice made Lucius uncomfortable, and he distracted himself by checking his pocket watch. Twenty five minutes had gone by, and they were both still in there. He sighed, even as the Weasley boy sat ungraciously into another chair. He had to know what was going on by now, and his determination to stay was… admirable at best. He had to know that, unless they were arguing, they were likely coupling at this very moment.

"Lucius!"

Standing immediately, the wizard in question caught his wife as she flung herself at him. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Luffy told me Draco was here, and then told me _not to panic_! Why wouldn't I panic knowing my son is here? Where is Draco? And… Why is there a Weasley here, too?"

Sighing, Lucius guided his wife to sit, and sat next to her. "There's a lot to explain," he told her, and began the story, starting with his conversation with Draco at the manor.

OoOoO

Nerves were fluttering painfully in Hermione's stomach as she stared at the wall, the floor, anywhere but at Draco. Even as she avoided his gaze, she could feel his on her, burning through her. The clock on the wall ticked the seconds, and then minutes by, until Draco sighed and moved over to her, taking her nervously twiddling finger into his hands.

"Shall we get on with this, then?" he asked. "You need to stop being so nervous. It won't help."

"I'm not nervous!" she denied, the pitch of her voice just a little higher than normal. "I'm not! There's nothing to _be_ nervous about! I'm not your mate, after all."

"Do you know something that I don't?" Draco asked. "I haven't bitten you yet, nothing's set in stone until I do."

"We're not compatible," Hermione told him. "A veela's mate has to be compatible with them, right? Your mate is probably someone like Pansy Parkinson, she's more your type."

Draco grimaced at the idea of Pansy being his mate. "I sure hope she's not," he complained. "She's such an annoying cow. I can't stand her."

"You dated her, though," she reminded him. "Back in school."

"I was an arrogant little prat back then," he said. "Pansy was a simpering idiot who told me I was wonderful, the best at everything, she fed my ego."

"You're still an arrogant prat now," Hermione declared, pulling her finger out of his hands.

Draco took a step closer to her, and she backed away instinctively, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "I like to think I've changed, Granger," he said, and if she didn't know better, she would have sworn that there'd been a hint of a purr in his voice.

"I've seen no evidence of it," she said quietly as he closed the distance between them.

"Well, we've hardly interacted since the war, have we?" he noted.

His head was leaning down, and he moved in to kiss her, but she pulled back. "Don't kiss me," Hermione said, her voice stony. "That's not what we're here for."

"Maybe not initially," Draco spoke, "but we'll get there."

"No we won't," she denied.

"Stop denying it," he almost growled at her. "I've already accepted that you're my mate, now you need to as well."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I knew it as soon as I saw you waiting next to Weasley," Draco assured her. "You're my mate, I know it."

"But it can't be true," Hermione whispered, stunned by his assurance.

"We'll see," he murmured, and bent to nuzzle her neck.

Hermione gasped and threw her head back slightly, trying to hold back a moan as he licked her nape in preparation, but she couldn't hold it in when she felt two sharp pinches break her skin. Heat flowed in through the open wounds, and she felt like she was burning from the inside out. Molten liquid poured through her veins and awakened a desire stronger than any she'd ever felt before. Draco pressed against her as she succumbed to his powerful embrace.

His mouth left her neck, moving upwards to her lips, and he kissed her. She could taste a mixture of his venom and her blood on his lips and it was intoxicating. He pushed her backwards and up against the wall even as he began tearing at her clothes. Hermione whimpered when his hands splayed against her belly, and her hands came up to his hair. She buried her fingers in his rather soft locks, tugging slightly as she tried to bring him even closer to her. Hardly noticing when her blouse and bra were torn from her, she certainly noticed when their bare chests met.

Soft mounds pressed against sharply defined abs, and the heat in her veins intensified. The tear of fabric signified the end of her skirt, and as two fingers slid into her knickers, she felt that she couldn't care less about the flimsy fabric, even though it had been one of her favourites. Hermione whimpered into their ongoing kiss as the friction along her clitoris wiped every coherent thought from her brain.

OoOoO

The sounds she was making were sending him over the edge. Draco could hardly contain himself as bit by bit, he managed to rid them both of their clothing. Bringing his mate to bliss with his fingers, he gazed at her face in reverence at the expressiveness of her rapture. As she shook, recovering from her high, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. This beautiful, gorgeous witch was his, and no one else would be able to even touch her from now on.

Joining her on the bed, he parted her thighs and slid himself home.

The instant of their joining, Draco bit down on her neck once more, letting his venom overwhelm her system. Thrust for thrust, she met him with her hips, and he growled in possessive pleasure. _Minemineminemine!_ That mantra repeated itself over and over in his head as the two of them climbed over that wall between the mundane and paradise, before tumbling over it.

Their magic began to coalesce, hers being drawn out by his venom. The bond that they were forming, which Draco only slightly understood, claiming them both as together, they peaked, their orgasms rocking them and causing one to black out, and the other to hover on the edge of consciousness. Their bodies glistened with sweat that cooled quickly in the magically chilled room.

As they lay there, Draco retaining his consciousness, and Hermione returning to hers, the clock on the wall ticked over, and Draco glanced up at it. Almost an hour. But that also included the time standing there while she'd denied everything. Pulling her closer to him, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and the full impact of what had happened dawned on her. It hurt somewhere deep inside him to see the panic in her eyes, and he instinctively sent calming waves of emotion at her.

It worked, but only for a moment, then Hermione was pushing at him, picking up her wand and repairing her torn clothes. Reluctantly, Draco sat up and did the same, sighing forlornly as her delectable skin was covered up bit by bit. Once they were both dressed, she leaned against a table, arms crossed over her chest, with her body language screaming _get away from me_! Draco sighed and drew a hand over his face.

"Well?" he asked, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Why me?" Hermione demanded. "I was quite happy hating you, having you hate me. So why? How the hell are we even compatible?"

"We're both smart," Draco told her. "Top student in our Houses at school. Plus I know that we both enjoy similar tastes in books. I saw some of the things you'd read at school, and during the war."

"But there's nothing else!" she told him. "I've got more in common with Ron than with you!"

"That's not true," Draco said, stamping down on jealousy at the mention of Weasley. "And if it is, you name one thing, other than Potter and beating Voldemort, that the two of you have in common. Being in the same House at school doesn't count, either."

Hermione's mouth opened as she seemed about to answer him, then she stopped. Her eyes darted to the side as she thought, and he noted the exact moment when she realised the truth. Her expression dropped, along with her arms, and he felt bad about pointing it out to her. Well… only a little. He moved over to her and took hold of her arms, rubbing his hands along them soothingly.

"We'll get to know one another," he told her. "It won't be terrible to be with me, I promise."

She sniffed, nodded, then let him lead her out of the room to face whatever and whoever was waiting for them.

OoOoO

"So you're telling me," Narcissa said, "that our son has found his mate, and it's Miss Granger? And he's in there right now, marking her?"

Lucius nodded and Ron felt sick to his stomach. He really wanted to get the heck out of here, but he also wanted to stay, make sure Hermione was alright. Even though he knew his presence was unwelcomed by the Malfoys, he didn't care what they thought, only what Hermione thought. It had been an hour now, since she'd gone into that room with the ferret, even an idiot would know by now what had happened.

When Narcissa had turned up, she'd had a lot to say to her husband, and even though his explanation hadn't been all that long, she'd interrupted a lot with queries of her own. That sort of thing would drive Ron barmy, but he noted that it didn't even faze Lucius. Now that they were done, he could only hope that Hermione and the ferret would come out soon, so he could make sure that she was okay.

Even as he thought that, the door to the room opened and Draco stepped out, closely followed by Hermione. She looked miserable, but she was also frazzled and mussed, as if she'd just had a thorough shagging. So it really was true then. He sighed, and was about to stand, when Draco's voice cut through.

"What's Weasley still doing here?"

 **So what did you think? Review please!**


End file.
